1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frequency offset compensation estimation system and method for a wireless local area network (WLAN), and particularly to a frequency offset estimation (FOE) device and its compensation method for a wireless local area network which can reduce the operation load of the frequency offset residual phase compensation (FOS RPC) device so as to improve the operation efficiency of the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the communication on the wireless local area network (WLAN) is greatly and broadly researched, discussed and applied. In the technology of the WLAN based on the orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM), frequency offset compensation at the wireless receiving end is an important task. Generally, the task is accomplished by sending a preamble sequence of the frequency package to a frequency offset estimation device so as to obtain an initial frequency offset signal amount and send it to the frequency offset compensation device for compensation. Next, the compensated signal is sent to a frequency offset residual phase estimation (FOS REP) device so as to figure out the residual frequency offset and send it to the frequency offset residual phase compensation (FOS RPC) device for performing the phase correction and compensation. However, this method will increase the load of the frequency offset residual phase compensation device so as to reduce the operation efficiency of the whole system.
In order to resolve the mentioned problem of the prior art frequency offset estimation (FOE) device for the wireless local area network, the present invention provides a frequency offset compensation estimation system and its system for a wireless local area network so as to reduce the operation load of the frequency offset residual phase compensation (FOS RPC) device for improving the operation efficiency of the whole system.